MKHIPI
MKHIPI: Markas Kotak Hari Ini Pagi Ini is a talk show made by Adu Du, Probe and Computer. This show had changed Papa Zola's show. The show was featured on Season 2, Episode 9. The show elapsed the whole episode while BoBoiBoy and his friends only appeared for a few minutes. The studio also made a cameo in Season 2 Finale when Adu Du remembered the days when Probe was still alive, a scene from this show also appeared in the previous episode. Broadcast Time Probe told Adu Du that their show has recorded earlier at at 4:30 a.m. for broadcast every weekday mornings at 6:30 a.m. * Monday to Friday at 6:30 a.m. * Saturday and Sunday at 9:00 a.m (Replay). Intro In this video, the intro starts when Adu Du said "We're live in 3, 2, 1, Action!" and Computer put the show LIVE and Probe introduced the show. Studio The show's studio is painted with red with blue lights. It also has a screen which says in its label "TV HD". It also has a red couch. Its audience area is empty but the applause sound was possessed by a speaker. It also has a trap door in which Adu Du pushed to put down Papa Zola while he was reading a book while being interviewed by Probe. Plot This show was made by Adu Du to sabotage BoBoiBoy, after the introduction, a pretending half-dead Adu Du was seened covered in bandages, sat in a wheelchair and strapped in a medical monitor, Adu Du told that BoBoiBoy was the one whose responsible for his serious condition, when the monitor showed that Adu Du doesn't have pulse rate anymore, Probe quickly released a set of syringe but when Adu Du saw it, he said that he is just pretending to be dead, but then Adu Du stated that BoBoiBoy brutally beated him so Probe opened the show's phone service. Phone Service Probe opened its phone service which is 1-200-300-400 but no one called to help but only Tok Aba called to complain why BoBoiBoy is the topic of the show: Caller/s: * Tok Aba - He revolted that his grandson, BoBoiBoy became the main topic of the show. Commercial Break In its commercial break, Bago Go promoted his first action figure. It is also available as BoBoiBoy Earth, BoBoiBoy Wind, BoBoiBoy Lightning, Yaya, Ying and Gopal. Adu Du was shocked because he said to him that to sabotage BoBoiBoy, not to promote him. Bago Go also said 2 English words, "Amazing! Awesomeness!" '''Those are the only English words mentioned in the episode aside from '''Action and Cut in which was mentioned by Adu Du. Guest Star The guest star was Papa Zola because Probe promised to pay him. Papa Zola was surprised when Probe said that the issue is about BoBoiBoy. Probe said that BoBoiBoy misused his power and he showed a video that was absolutely wrong. Then, Papa Zola read a book and Adu Du pulls a lever that drop Papa Zola and his couch down. Production Team * Director - Adu Du * Producer - Adu Du * Writer - Adu Du * Host - Probe * Executive Producer - Computer * Editor - Computer * Cameramen - Adu Du's Robot Slaves Computer MKHIPI.png|Computer in the set of MKHIPI Vlcsnap-2013-02-19-16h19m24s184.png|Adu Du as an angry director Viewers There, among the 90% people, are only 5 viewers of their show but they see that it was watched by 90% people (as of Computer): * Tok Aba * ToToiToy (Yaya's baby brother) * Mr. Kumar (he was sleeping while watching the show) * Ying's Grandma * Sasha (Azroy's Cat from Red Roses) Tok Aba MKHIPI.png|Tok Aba watching MKHIPI Ying's Grandma MKHIPI.png|Ying's Grandma watching MKHIPI ToToiToy MKHIPI.png|ToToiToy watching MKHIPI Mr.Kumar)MKHIPI.png|Mr. Kumar watching MKHIPI Sasha Season 2.png|Azroy's cat, Sasha watching MKHIPI Season 2, Episode 12 While Adu Du is running towards Probe, there were flashbacks of him and Probe in Season 2. a picture of the talkshow appeared. Informations * This is the first talkshow appeared in the series, thus covering the rest of Season 2, Episode 9 after BoBoiBoy and his friends defeated Adu Du and Probe. * Animonsta Studios uploaded a photo of the english version of the talkshow in their website in the screenshots section. Gallery During the show Vlcsnap-2013-02-19-16h19m24s184.png|Angry Director Adu Du Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h29m33s143.png|Adu Du asking Probe why did Bago Go promoted BoBoiBoy in his commercial Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h18m44s56.png|Adu Du explaining the whole story Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h18m18s52.png|Adu Du stopping Probe from giving him first aid Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h18m12s4.png|Adu Du dying Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h17m59s117.png|Probe worrying for Adu Du dying Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h17m09s129.png|Probe telling Adu Du to wake up Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h17m00s44.png|Adu Du saying "BoBoiBoy" and coughing Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-18h16m51s209.png|Adu Du's presence in MKHIPI Vlcsnap-2013-01-03-22h49m22s140.png|Computer getting upset content_Screenshot_S2_10.jpg|Probe with Papa Zola 1000px-Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h24m11s162.png|Papa Zola's new book, presented at MKHIPI Bago Go's Commercial Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h56m40s41.png|BoBoiBoy! Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h56m23s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h56m02s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h56m04s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-19h05m42s92.png|Lightning Kris! Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-19h05m47s134.png|Take this! Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-19h05m57s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h53m12s13.png|90 million and 90 cents Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-18h54m21s178.png|Each sold seperately Papa Zola's Interview Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h30m00s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h29m44s173.png|Issue about BoBoiBoy Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h29m37s104.png|Papa Zola's appearance Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-16h24m11s162.png|Papa Zola: The Holy Truth ms:Markas Kotak Hari Ini Pagi Ini Category:Shows Category:MKHIPI